dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Rose
Appearance Described as being stunningly beautiful Ai is rather gorgeous and is constantly admired for her large sex appeal. She stands at 160.2 cm (5'3) and her weight is 50 kg (123.5 lbs). Ai has a curvy body that often gets her a lot of attention and her breast are very large for someone of her size with three measurements being B102-W60-H89, making her bra size a I cup in japan. Her large breasts are often contributed to her Fallen Angel blood due to female Fallen Angels possessing seductive bodies. Azazel has commented that Ai's looks would be appropriate to describe "youth taking a corporeal form", and has seen how Ai has taken the interest of the boys at Bukyouku Academy while incurring the jealous comments of the girls. She has brown hair that she styles in a bobcut but keeps two strands of her hair in braids which she keeps behind her ears. She has stunning eyes that seem to shine with kindness and her skin tone is lightly tanned. When revealed through a cute smile her teeth are shown to be an healthy white and even. She also has a pleasant scent of freshly crushed pinecones mixed with the smell of an oncoming summer rain. During her childhood up, Ai had much longer hair and arranged them into two ponytails on either side. She also wore glasses back then and currently wears them only at home. As with other fallen angels, Ai black wings from her back but has a total of ten. Personality Ai is a loving, caring and very kind person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. As a child, she would help her mother around the house whether it was cooking or cleaning. Ai plays a motherly role within her friends, even having a slight motherly aura, and is rarely shown to be in a bad mood. However, there have been a couple of things that can disturb Ai. In keeping with her motherly role, Ai is very determined to protect her comrades. She is very popular, not only among the high school division of Kuoh Academy after transferring but also with many people outside of the school including among the supernatural. She likes cooking and has since her younger years, being described by many as being a good cook in which she is usually the one who prepares the food for her friends to eat. She dislikes cockroaches. It is also stated by many others to be rather impossible to win in an argument with her. She also likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. When with people she is familiar with, Ai shows an playful and almost mischievous personality. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. However the girl has a complex towards her figure due to noticing that her bust size keeps on growing over time while staying at her current height and is quite clumsy at times. History Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Female Characters